Practicing for Tina
by Green Verde
Summary: Jimmy Pesto Jr. practices kissing a pillow, and more, while thinking about Tina Belcher. Rating is for theme and innuendo. Tangents about other Belchers and Pestos present.
Jimmy Pesto Jr. was laying in bed, just beginning to wake from sleep. He turned around and saw his pillow. It was not too soft or too hard; just right for him. The pillow had the right length, width, and depth for sleeping. Jimmy Pesto Jr. tended to sleep soundly, but like many he had his moments tossing and turning. At times he was up, obsessing about Tina Belcher, the amazing girl across the street. Life was not as easy as it looked from the outside in the Pesto house. JJ's father, Jimmy Pesto Senior, was often times a raging asshole. JJ's dad even admitted as much out loud, but usually it was "Damn Bob Belcher's" fault. Even when the rival restaurateur had nothing to do with it. JJ had to listen to rants about negative vibes coming from 'over there', or bad winds blowing burger smell toward the pizzeria. When drunk, Jimmy Jr's dad had a penchant for claiming Bob Belcher made voodoo dolls of the Pestos, and Bob's use of those dolls caused misfortune. JJ never thought about his father or why he was the way he was. JJ did wonder about these kinds of things about people, but the constant negativity and put downs of his dancing were just too much.

Jimmy Jr. didn't just fantasize about running away; he yearned to take Tina with him, and never coming back to New Jersey. JJ loved his younger twin brothers, despite not showing it that much. They would probably age out of being their cutesy, mushy selves. But their twin love would likely remain. The truth was that he could only take his siblings in small doses. The dancing Romeo always wanted to be himself; independent, free, and better than his old man.

JJ relished weekends; not having to really go anywhere in the morning. School days he had to get up and going. Now Jimmy Jr. turned to his pillow and thought about Tina. JJ felt, no he knew she was the most kissable girl he had ever had the good fortune of knowing. He wondered just how much. Jimmy Jr. knew Tina liked him; right now at this moment he had no idea how much. The hapless lad couldn't guess.

He turned over on his stomach, laying in bed. Jimmy Jr. strained with a hard stiffness that rubbed against his bedsheet. JJ cupped his hands below his pillow, as if wrapping Tina's impressive head in his arms. The young piner entered a dream sequence while making out with his head pillow. JJ thanked his good fortune that he nor anyone else had a body sized pillow. The temptation to be inappropriate, if not foul, would just be too much. The experience would be heightened, to be sure, but desecrating a body pillow in that way would be beyond the pale.

The passion exploded between Pesto and pillow. Jimmy Jr. moved his lips around; up and down. Fully gone in a hot dream, he imagined Tina's lips to be succulent and amazingly irresistably tempting. Her tongue met his, and JJ imagined it to be soft, smooth, and tasty. A remarkable muscle. The passionate dancer still possessed a bulge, which reminded him how intense the making out was. He had refrained from humping his own bed- rather his mind just summoned a scene of being with Tina, on top of her. Licking the pillow and taking part of the cover into his mouth, Jayjoo's thoughts turned to Tina Belcher's underwear. Her bra and panties. Ordinarily he did not think like this, but a base crazed lust and amorous feelings took over. After ripping off her bra with his teeth, JJ dived into the flesh beneath, pleasing his love interest. He imagined responses from Tina like 'Oh Jimmy Jr.' or 'Oh Yes!', moaning with desire for more.

The Wagstaff sex ed lesson was the most boring, rudimentary, and ironically sexless thing Jimmy Pesto Jr. could have imagined seeing about the topic in school. Recess and lunch were relieving respites from videoed fits of dullness. Jimmy Jr's private, at-home independent internet study was much more eroticly informative and fun.

Still, most of the time Jimmy Pesto wasn't really a lusty, body parts kind of guy. He was a passionate dancer, moving with his feelings, and living life with his buds. Suddenly Tina piqed his passionate side, becoming his love interest and Jimmy Jr. has not been the same since. Sure, JJ noticed Tina Belcher's perky breasts and beautiful butt. Yet, his mind was usually elsewhere, and not obsessively on Tina. Definitely not on anyone else. Jimmy's romantic feelings were immense, raw, real, and powerful. His yearning and pining became an overwhelming obsession.

There was no way Jimmy could imagine that Tina Belcher's panties were plain and ordinary. No, they were erotically exciting and tasteful. JJ still had his hands cupping his pillow, teasing and pleasing Tina with his tongue over her soft panty fabric. In the hallways, Tina had mentioned her charm bomb exploding. Jimmy Jr. had a very different kind of charming sweetness on his mind entirely. Of course, the passionate dancers moves gave Tina Belcher incredible pleasure beyond measure and she was breathless after her climax.

Imagining Tina Belcher and feeling furiously passionate, Jimmy Jr. stroked his engorged rod and shot his juices out in a flamboyant and explosive way. JJ finished and felt wonderful and relieved. Soon he finally snapped out of it and stepped out of bed. After he cleaned himself off and finished preparing for the day, Jimmy Pesto Jr. wondered how to go and win over his first and only crush. Even if the rumors were true that Tina was obsessed with his butt, if he came on too strong he would drive her away. But he couldn't act too disinterested either. The young Pesto knew this could be a difficult struggle. Almost impossible. At another time he would have forgotten about her and given up. But not now. Jimmy Jr. would not give up until there was no hope left. He left the pizzeria, hoping to make his dream come true.


End file.
